AIDs a New Epidemic
by twilighterjustgotbetter
Summary: What happens when one test makes your life spin horribly our of control? Well Bella Swan and Edward Cullen now that. What happens when this enemy can't be beaten or seen. It's called the "Silent Killer" canon pairings. Sequal coming out Aids in college.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in Forks hospital. My father is Charlie Swan and my mother is Renee Dwyer. My parents split when I was young around 6 yrs old. My mother moved to Phoenix, Arizona with me and left my father without a second glance. But now I decided to go back to my father where I can live in peace. You see I have a virus called HIV. Now you might not know what HIV is but basically it's a disease that weakens your immune system over time and you can't ever repair it again unless the doctors in this god forsaken country or world found a cure for this horrid curse.

My parents do not know that I have it. My boyfriend or was boyfriend gave me the curse.

Flashback:

_I was heading home from my boyfriends house and we had a wonderful night together for the first time since we were dating. I had a smile on my face and headed to my room to go to sleep. Thank god that Renee was away with Phil at a baseball game. _

_*_

_Once I awoke the next morning I heard my mother in the kitchen making breakfast or smelt the stench coming from the kitchen. So I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top while hurrying to the kitchen. Once I got there the toast was burning and the eggs were on the ground. I laughed at this sight. Once I fixed the problem and made the breakfast at least halfway decent I heard the phone ring. _

_BBBRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!_

"_Hello!" I said. I heard sniffling on the other side.  
"Babe it's me Bryan!" He said still sniffling._

"_What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked._

"_Well I went to the doctors for a daily checkup, and he came back after the blood test saying that….that…I have HIV." He said. I sucked in a breath that I needed._

"_Baby are you still there?" He asked._

"_Uh…Yeah, I'm sorry that it happened to you." I said._

"_Well actually, I've had it for about 3 months now." He said. Of course I didn't bother listening to whatever he was saying, all I could think about was that we weren't wearing protection last night. I was almost in tears._

"…_ted." _

"_What?" I asked._

"_I said you need to get tested since you know…!"_

"_Of course I will, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said._

"_Yeah…of course I love you." He said._

"_I love you too." I said. We hung up after a long goodbye until tomorrow._

Well I went to go get tested and it came out positive. I went to Planned Parenthood where they can take a test or a blood test to see if you have it and you do not need a parents permission to do it, plus they will call you directly. When that third day came I was terrified. Of course the doctor said it came out positive and that I should come in for the medication. My parents still don't know that I have it and I'm afraid of what they'll think of me if I tell them.

Also a year later my dad called to tell me that he adopted a boy and his name was Emmett. I could hear his voice on the other line.

"Is that my new sister on the line?" He asked. He sounded like 16 years old.

"Yes it is Emmett, do you want to talk to her?" he asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I want to get to know my sister?" He said. Then I could hear the phone being passed over to what is now my brother.

"Hey Bella, this is Emmett and I was thinking you should come up and we could totally hang out together and stuff like that. Plus I was really hoping that you and I could become best friends." He said. Awe that was so cute, I know he will be the best brother anyone could ask for. I told him that I would love to and that I don't know when the next time I would be up there. He was a little disappointed but said a reluctant 'okay'. Bryan and I are still going out thank god. But once he heard that I decided to move to Forks he was devastated and we are willing to try a long distance relationship. I wanted to leave because some people heard about me having HIV and Bryan having it, some people started to make fun of me for it. But I let it go and decided to move.

My mom was a little hesitant on letting me go. But after an hour of reassurance she let me go. I was actually happy new start, new school, and a new doctor that my doctor told me that his name was Dr. Cullen. So I was happy about that.

The voice came over the intercom saying that the plan will land in 20 minutes. I was happy and remembered that I had to take my medicine. _Pray to god, Charlie or even Emmett finds out about what is wrong with me! _I thought. Once the plane landed I headed over to the baggage claim and picked up my suit cases. When I turned around I hit into this brick wall and when I looked up I seen the most beautiful pair of green eyes, they seems to be searching through my soul. "Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." I said. _Oh great Bella! Just make yourself more obvious. _"No it's fine I wasn't watching where I was going." He said in the sexiest velvety voice. I shuddered on the inside. We noticed that we were in the same position and we stood up and stood awkwardly facing away from each other. I heard a booming 'BELLA' and a squeal. Oh god no! Please let that not be my brother. It was unfortunately, and he came and scooped me up in a big bear hug. "Cant…Breath…!" I said.

"Sorry. So I guess you met Edward already!" He said.

"Who," I asked.

"That kid that you ran into when you got your luggage." He said.

"Oh…ok, Does he go to school with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, but if you ask me he is a freak." Emmett said.

"Why is he a freak?" I asked.

"I'll tell you sometime in the future but it's not important. Let's get you to my jeep and we can get home so we can eat." Emmett said. I nodded and we headed towards his massive jeep. We headed home listening to 'Listen to your heart' by DHT but it was the techno version. Of course I was dancing and singing to it. Emmett was laughing at my moves but said that my voice was pretty good.

Once we got home Emmett took my luggage to my room and I ran to my dad. "Dad, I missed you so much."

"Ha I missed you too Bells." He said. Once I let go I headed to my room and noticed my suitcases needed to be unpacked. I noticed my doctors note hanging out of my suitcase, I quickly pulled it out and threw it in my desk drawer. Prey to god if any one finds out.

About 2 hours later I finished and headed down the steps and noticed Charlie and Emmett watching the game. I went into the kitchen and started to make a dish for dinner. Once I was done Emmett came barreling through the hallway with Charlie not far behind. Dinner was done so I washed the dishes and headed up the stairs to get ready for school. Oh joy…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

BEEP BEEP! Ugh I woke up to the annoying alarm clock in my new room. Once I shut it off I peeled the covers off of myself and trudged to the bathroom. I looked over myself in the mirror and noticed that I looked like cat in water. I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the shower. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo to make my hair smell fresh. Once I was satisfied with my smell in the shower I stepped out to dry off and change into clothes. _Hmm…What should I wear saying 'watch out here comes Bella Swan'? Oh I know…perfect. _I got changed into a micro-mini skirt with a v-neck top and knee high stilettos, showing off enough cleavage without looking like a slut. I quickly ran downstairs and noticed the time. When I ran outside I seen Emmett sleeping in his jeep, I guess he was waiting for me.

I hopped into the jeep and slammed the door. It woke him up with a scare.

"What…what happened?" He asked with a shocked face. I laughed at this and he just started the car mumbling about how he never gets sleep in this house. "Well Emmett maybe it was that girl you brought into your room last night that kept you up." I said with a smirk. "You heard that?" He asked. I nodded and his eyes got wide.

"I'm so sorry Bella; I didn't mean to keep you up. But you have to meet her, her name is Rosalie and she has wanted to see you so badly." He said.

"Ok, it would be nice to see who caught my brother's heart." I said. His grin stretched. I swear his grin is contagious. We pulled into the school parking lot with people heading into the building. I saw Emmett looking down at my outfit and could tell the lecturing was coming. "Bella, I do not approve of this outfit and I'm taking you home to change." He said. "Oh god Emmett I'm practically the same age as you so don't give me that bullshit about inappropriate outfits." I said in a calm voice. I looked up to see Emmett livid. "Fine if I see one boy look at you the wrong way their heads and dicks are going to come off." He said venting his anger.

"Ok Emmett I give you permission." I said patting his knee. He sighed and jumped out the car, as did I. Once I started walking to the office I noticed a silver Volvo in the parking lot. God I bet that person is an ass. I went into the office to see an old woman with read hair and glasses from the sixties I think. "Hello dear how can I help you?" She asked. "Umm…I'm new here." I said.

"Oh you're the chief's daughter, ok hold on…here is your schedule and the paper for your teachers to sign, make sure you hand that in at the end of the day." She said.

"Ok, thank you." I said.

"No dear thank you. I'm glad you came this school needs something new to shake it up." She said. I nodded and headed to my first class Math. I don't hate math it's just that it's boring. But don't get me wrong I'm really good at it but when am I really going to need it in life. Once I sat down I noticed a girl with brown hair trying to talk to me. "Yes," I said.

"Hello you must be the new girl I'm Jessica." She said. I nodded and I turned back around to take notes. Once class was over Jessica invited me to sit at her table. I said yes because of the nice person that I am. I heard my phone ringing and I quickly ran to the bathroom to pick it up, it was Dr. Cullen. "Hello?" I said.

"Yes is this Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"This is she." I said.

"Ok I just wanted to confirm your appointment for the blood test today at 4 is that okay with you?" He asked.

"Yes it is thank you." I said. I hung up and ran to my next class History. Once I got in everyone turned their heads towards me. I blushed at that, oh god they have me blushing again. I quickly gave the slip to the teacher and sat down next to this girl with long black hair and cute glasses. "Hi I'm Angela, are you Bella?" She asked. _Oh does everyone in this school know who I am? _"Yes I'm Bella, how nice to meet you." I said. We talked for a little bit and started class.

Once class was over I quickly got up and headed to my next class and that was…English. I sat down at a desk in the far back behind this kid with blond hair. He turned around and introduced himself as Mike Newton. He was all over me and frankly I was getting tired of it. "Look Mike, not that you're not a nice guy and all but I'm not interested in you like that." I said. His face fell but I didn't care. I was being nice but you blew your chance when you kept asking me out. Once English was over I literally sped to lunch. I got a pizza and an apple. I looked around for Jessica and noticed her waving her hand for me. I nodded and headed over. I sat down and started conversation easily with Angela and Jessica. But of course Mike came up and tried to kiss me so I slapped him with the back of my hand. "Ow what was that for Bitch?" He said. I gasped at this and seen Emmett charge up to him. "Hey Newton you have a problem with her?" He asked. Apparently nobody knew that I was his sister except for Rosalie I believe. "Yeah, this slut of a bitch hit me in the face and all I was trying to do was cop a feel on her nice ass." He said. I internally laughed at what was about to come. The next second Emmett punched Newton in the face and Newton fell like a ton of bricks. "Next time you hit or even look at my _sister _you will end up on my windshield." He spat. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped.

Emmett came over gave me a big bear hug and asked if I wanted to sit with him and his friends, I declined and told him on Monday I will. He walked away to them; I looked around the cafeteria and noticed everyone quiet. I shrugged and sat eating my pizza. The conversations started in the lunch room. "Bella, Emmett is your brother?" Jessica asked. I nodded and ate the rest of my meal. Once I was done I threw it away and headed out the cafeteria to Biology. I walked in and noticed the green eyed guy that caught me in the airport. I blushed at this and took the only empty seat next to him. "Hello, I didn't get to formally introduce myself I'm Edward Cullen." He said. _Oh god I want to fuck that voice. _"Hello I'm Bella Swan and it's nice to meet you Edward." I said. He nodded and we went back to paying attention to the notes on the board. Class was over and I quickly got up to head to gym the worst class in my life.

EPOV

Hi my name is Edward Cullen and I have a virus called HIV. I won't tell you how I got it, all you need to know is that I have it and I may one day die from it. My family doesn't know I have it; well Alice does only because she can tell and I told her in confidence. She promised to let me tell the family on my own time. "Edward." Alice called. "I'll be down in a minute." I said. I was currently putting my shirt on. I heard from my friends that a new girl is coming in from Phoenix, Arizona. It's not like I can ever get intimate with a girl again unless she either has the disease or she doesn't care. I'm trying out for football today. But Emmett Swan is on the team, him and I aren't on good terms with each other. He thought that I was trying to steal Rosalie away when it wasn't even like that. But no matter how much Rosalie, Alice or even Jasper tell him he still has a thick head about it. I wonder if he'll ever come to terms that Rosalie and I have a brother sister relationship. I don't care really one less person to cause drama in my life.

We got to school and I noticed a girl getting out with Emmett. Oh my Carlisle! She is the girl I ran into at the airport. She is the most beautiful creature in my entire existence. I kept staring at her and she seemed to almost notice. My family and I walked in to school to start the boring day.

We are heading to lunch to sit at our usual table. I noticed the new girl sitting with Jessica and her crew. Jessica has been trying to get with me since my family and I moved here. I noticed Newton go up and kiss her; it took all I had to sit here and not go over and punch his lights out. But what surprised me next was that she back handed him and he started to curse at her. "Ow what was that for Bitch?" He said. I looked over to see Emmett heading to Newton. "Hey Newton do you have a problem with her?" He asked.

"Yeah this slut of a bitch slapped me and all I was trying to do is cop a feel on her nice ass." Newton said. The next thing that happened was that Emmett decked him and Newton fell like a ton of bricks. "Next time you hit or even look at my _sister _you will end up on my windshield." He spat. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped. _That's his sister? Oh god I'm crushing on Emmett's sister. Better not tell him that, it will give him a reason to actually punch my lights out. _I noticed her shrug and walk out of the cafeteria.

I went to Biology and sat at my usual lab table. A few minutes later the new girl walked in. I got lost in her big brown eyes. She came and sat next to me. I gasped a little at this. She blushed and I thought I should introduce myself to her. "Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get to formally introduce myself, my name is Edward Cullen." I said and unleashed my crooked smile. "Bella Swan." She replied. I think I already fell in love at Bella.

BPOV

I ran to the parking lot to meet Emmett at his jeep. We hopped in and headed home. "Hey Emmett I didn't get to meet your girlfriend." I said.

"Oh you're going to see her tonight with her brother Jasper, and friend Alice." He said. I nodded and smiled that I could get to meet new people. We arrived home and I quickly dropped my book bag and headed to the kitchen to make food for our guests. Charlie came home a little later and I gave him his dinner and told us to have them leave around 9 or10. We agreed and not a few minutes later the door bell rang. I went to answer it and was met by a short hyper person hugging me. "Hi I'm Alice, and this is Jasper and Rosalie." She said. I looked at Jasper and said hi. Then I looked at Rosalie. Whoa my self confidence plummeted. "Emmett man, she is hot." I said.

"I know right." He said. Rosalie laughed at this and she gave me a hug and said hi. I could tell that we were going to be sisters in the near future.

We ended up eating with everyone saying that I cook really good food. We then watched Madea's Family reunion. Let me tell you she is funny. Once it was over Alice and Rosalie came up to my room. "Hey Bella, Rosalie and I were wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us tomorrow?" She asked.

"I don't really like shopping but I will go." I said. She smiled and squeaked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

Ugh, shopping with Alice and Rosalie is bad very, very bad. This trip is plain torture and they have me walking everywhere with them. "Come on Bella, try this one on. You will make boys crawl after you." Alice exclaimed. I looked over to see Rosalie getting some new shoes. I turned back to Alice. "Fine, but can it be the last one because my feet hurt and I already have about 14 bags for me?" I gave her my pout. I could get away with murder with this pout.

"Fine, but the next time you can't leave the store until you have a minimum of 20 bags." She said. "Oh thank you Alice." I said and ran to the stall to change. Once I was done I ran out to pay for the dress and ran out to see Alice and Rosalie sitting at the bench drinking a Dunkin donuts Coolata. I quickly ran over and Alice handed me a coolata. We sat there drinking them for who knows how long while talking about our lives. This one girl passed by and Rosalie snorted. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You just see that girl that walked by?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Well she has AIDs and she is hated by everyone in the school because of it. To me any girl is a slut who catches it and I couldn't see myself getting it." She said. I already started to tear up. I stood up with my bags and bolted to the car. Once I got there I sat in the seat crying my eyes out. _What happens when people find out that I have the infection? _

I looked in the rear view mirror to see Alice and Rosalie rushing to the car. I quickly locked the door, not wanting them to see me crying. "Bella what's wrong?" Rosalie asks.

"Yeah come on Bella, whatever we said that set you off, we're sorry." Alice said. I unlocked the door and they came rushing in hugging me to death. "Bella tell us what's wrong!" Alice said. _Should I tell them? Can I trust them not to blab to anyone that I have HIV? There's only one way to find out. _"There is something wrong but you can't tell anyone." I said. They nodded in understanding. I took a deep breath and begun.

"You see before I moved here I have a boyfriend, but I haven't heard from him in a while. His name is Bryan and he is hot. Well we finally took the next step in our relationship. We had sex for the first time." I said. I looked up and noticed that they were shocked. "Well he called me the day after telling me about his weekly check up to the doctors. He told me he caught the virus HIV." I said, when I looked at their faces and they looked like they were about to cry. "Well I got a check up at the Planned Parenthood center in my area. It turned out that I have the same virus. But no one in my family knows. The only people who know is Bryan and you two." I said. I looked up again and noticed Alice silently crying with Rosalie. "Bella why didn't you tell us sooner, We would've helped. I can't believe I said that in the mall. You know I didn't mean you." Rosalie said.

"It's okay Rosalie, I just over reacted." I said. We hugged and cried together. I noticed the time and everyone would be worried about us. "Uh guys, we have to head home. Can you promise me that you won't tell anyone what I just told you? I will tell on my own." I said. They nodded but Alice seemed indifferent, so I just let it go.

We got home to see the whole family on the couch. They rushed up and hugged us as we got in the door. "We were so worried about you three. Don't ever scare us like that again." Esme said. We nodded and headed up to Alice's room. Once there we modeled our clothes for each other. I needed to go to the bathroom badly. I rushed into the hallway and ran into something rock solid. I looked up to see Edward smirking down at me. "We doesn't it seem we always run into each other?" He asks. I blushed at that comment and hid my face in my hair. "Don't hide that beautiful blush of yours." He said. I looked up and just ran a b line to the bathroom. I pulled out my cell phone to call my boyfriend. After three rings his answer machine picked up. _"Hello you've reached Bella and Bryan, we can't come to the phone right now because we are currently taking over your phone. Please tell us your number and name even possibly age. We will try to call you back as soon as we can. Bye!" _I hung up the phone and looked in the mirror. My face looks a little dry. _Maybe I should visit the doctor to get an update on my problem_.

*

I'm currently driving to the doctor's office in Forks. I really hope Charlie doesn't find out about me. I parked in the parking lot while taking my bag heading to the doctor's office. 'knock, knock, knock' "Yes dear?" A sweet woman looking in her mid 20s answered. "Um…yes I'm looking for a Dr. Cullen." I said. _Crap I just noticed the last name. _"Oh yes, he's been expecting you." She said. I nodded and headed into the doors. I sat up on the hospital bed and waited for Dr. Cullen to come.

"Well hello Bella, what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asks.

"Well you're the doctor isn't it written on my record?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head. "No it isn't, your previous doctor told me that you would tell me yourself." He said.

"Of course, that makes it 500 times harder." I said. "Well I contracted the virus called HIV." I looked up to see Carlisle's shocked face.

"Does Charlie know?" He asked.

"No he doesn't, and I would like to keep it that way for now." I said.

"Ok Bella, and I'm shocked to hear that you have it." He said.

"Well I know, I'm even shocked with myself. But don't even tell your family. Well actually yesterday I told Alice and Rosalie, only because I can trust them." I said.

"Ok Bella, well lets get you an update on the virus." He said.

*

"Have a nice day Bella, I promise not to say anything to Charlie." Carlisle said. I nodded and headed back to my truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

Once I got home, I noticed Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. But Emmett wasn't home either. I quickly opened the door and went to the living room to find Charlie staring at a blank TV. "Dad, why are you staring at the TV?" I asked. I hope he finally isn't losing it. "Oh sorry, I was just lost in my own thoughts. Umm…I got a call today from a boy named Bryan." He said. Oh god no, why does he have to call? "He said that he was getting worse with his sickness and wondered if you were doing ok with the same sickness." He said eyeing me suspiciously. "Did he say which sickness?" I asked. Charlie nodded his head no. "What is the sickness Bella?" He asked.

"Dad, I do have a sickness but I'm not ready to let you or the rest of the family know yet." I said.

"Okay Bella, but just know I'm not here to judge or pressure you. But Bella if it's something serious you have to at least go to the doctors." He said. I nodded my head in conformation. I quickly ran up the steps to dress for bed. Once I put on my night gown I pulled myself under the sheets getting ready for tomorrow.

I woke up in a daze, I heard Emmett yelling in his room. I quickly got up and ran to Emmett's room and noticed Rosalie, Charlie, and Emmett sitting in his room. I looked up at Rosalie's face and already knew what happened. "Bella I'm so sorry," She said. I just slammed the door and ran to my room. I heard my door open and I peeked out to see Rosalie. "What do you want." I asked kind of rudely.

"I'm sorry Bella, but when your dad came in asking if I knew anything, I couldn't lie and when I was telling him what was wrong, I didn't know Emmett was behind me hearing the whole thing." She said. I instantly felt bad for her, I knew she wouldn't lie to my dad but I didn't want him finding out this way. I sighed and I got out from under the covers and held my arms out for a hug and she quickly came to my arms crying saying how sorry she was. "It's okay Rosalie, it was going to come out eventually, but I would've rather it come out when I was ready. I'm not mad at you, I just hate of what Charlie and Emmett are going to think with their whole daughter and sister being defiled and given a rotten disease." I said. She looked up through a smile and we started cracking up. After a long talk Rosalie decided to go home and I decided to face the music now.

I reached the bottom of the steps and it was eerily quiet in the house. I could hear low murmurs from the kitchen. Once I took a deep breath I walked into the kitchen and went quickly to the fridge not meeting the eyes boring in the back of my skull. I finally gave up and flipped. "What? Why do you have to stare at me like that?" I said finally meeting their eyes. "Bella I didn't mean to pry but I was worried and…and…" He went quiet looking to Emmett who looked like he was going to rip someone's head off. "Emmett." I said. He still didn't answer me. "Emmett," nothing. "EMMETT! YOU LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW AND TALK!" I yelled. I finally got through to him, he looked at me still pissed but a little hurt. I could see the tears in his eyes. "Bella, why couldn't you just come to me and tell me? I could've helped you through it. I truly am hurt Bella, I don't think I can look at you the same way anymore." He said looking away. Tears were quickly evading my eyes. "Emmett, I couldn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react and it wasn't like I was going to not tell you…please Emmett forgive me?" I asked tears running down my face.

"I don't know Bella, you really hurt me. I don't think I can forgive you right now." He said. Now the water works started and I quickly busted out of the house with Charlie yelling for me. I didn't care I just hopped in my car and drove. I was so pissed and sad. Of course Emmett has a reason to be pissed at me, he probably doesn't care that I'm even alive. At the time when I need him the most he can't even talk to me. I started driving about 100 on this curvy road and suddenly my car flipped spiraling down a hill and finally crashed into a tree. I put my fingers up to my head and felt the blood trickling down my face. I could faintly hear the ambulance in the distance as I blacked out….

**A/N-dun dun dun dun. I wonder what's going to happen. Don't worry I already started typing up the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EMPOV

I was driving home coming from Rosalie's and waiting for Bella to cook me some food. I really loved her cooking and she is the best and most loving sister a brother could ask for. I smiled as I pulled in the driveway and noticed Rosalie's car in the driveway. I jumped out the truck and headed inside. Once I unlocked the door I noticed that Charlie wasn't at the couch watching the game. I could hear voices from upstairs. I tip toed up the steps and peeked through the door seeing Rosalie and Charlie sitting in my room talking. I put my ear to the crack to listen.

"…So Rosalie what's wrong with Bella." Charlie said. _OH no what's wrong with my Bella, I will kill whoever hurt her._

"…She will kill me or worse not trust me if I tell you this Mr. Swan." Rosalie said.

"…Don't worry she doesn't have to find out about our conversation. I'm just really worried about her. She's not acting like herself anymore and the light in her eyes are gone." He said choking with emotion.

"…Well she told me and Alice that she has…has…" She finished.

"…What is it Rosalie?" He asked sincerely.

"…She has HIV." Rosalie said. I was in shock, how could she not tell me this? I'm her older brother and I would've helped her with it. I quickly barged in and went to Rosalie. "Rose please tell me that isn't true." I said with tears almost in my eyes.

"I'm afraid so Emmett." She said.

"SHIT!" I said pissed then I heard my door open to see a concerned Bella it the doorway. She looked at Rosalie. "How could you Rose." She said and ran to her room and slammed the door. Rosalie got up and ran to her room.

I looked up at Charlie and noticed he was beside himself. "Dad," I said. He didn't answer and just sighed. "Emmett, I just need time to comprehend this. I can't believe my baby girl…has…has…it." He said, and for the first time in my life I seen the guy who was my hero ever since adoption break down and cry in front of me. The tears were threatening to come out of my eyes and they did. Charlie and I just sat there crying our eyes out for our sister and daughter. After that was done we went down stairs and Charlie grabbed a jack Daniel's out of the cupboard. He took out two glasses and filled them. He brought them over and put one in front of me. "Dad, I can't drink." I said. He put his hand up. "Emmett I think after the news we were just given, I think I can let this slide." He said. So we both took the shot of Jack down our throats. We kept drinking until our hearts content. We heard light footsteps coming down and Charlie quickly hid the bottle back in its place. "Emmett just pretend like nothings happened." He said. I said okay and we seen Bella go right to the fridge and she probably could tell that we were staring right at her. She finally flipped. "What? Why do you have to look at me like that?" She asked. Is she seriously asking that question? I decided to look at something else. "Bella I didn't mean to pry but I was worried and…and…" He said and went quiet looking to me.

"Emmett." She said. I still didn't answer her. "Emmett," nothing. "EMMETT! YOU LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW AND TALK!" she yelled. I finally looked at her.

"Bella, why couldn't you just come to me and tell me? I could've helped you through it. I truly am hurt Bella, I don't think I can look at you the same way anymore." I said looking away. I knew it hurt her but it was the truth. She let out an angered cry and ran out the house. I heard Charlie yelling after her and she drove off to who knows where. Charlie came back in and sat down. "Emmett did you really have to say that to her?" He asked. I looked at him. "How do you think I feel dad, she couldn't tell me and it hurts me to know that she can't trust me." I said finally letting the tears come out. After about an hour Charlie started to head up the steps when the phone rang. I went to get it. "Hello," I said.

"Hello is this Chief Swan?" the guy asked.

"No this isn't, it's his son. Can I take a message?" I asked. I heard Charlie come in the kitchen. I had the pen and paper in my hand. "Well, can you tell him to come down to the hospital, we found Bella down at the bottom of the hill by the curve with the car trashed with her inside it." He said. I dropped the pen and paper and I already felt the tears brimming. "Is she okay?" I asked. I could hear him hesitate on the line.

"She's in the ICU right now hooked up on tubes. It would be wise of you to come down now." He said. I put the phone down and turned to Charlie.

"What's wrong Emmett. What happened to my baby girl?" He asked tears coming down his face. "They found her car down the hill off of the curve and she was inside. She is in the ICU and they want us to come down to see her." I said. He nodded and we left the house going to what was going to be a bad situation… I just hope my bellsy wellsy will be okay. Only I can hope…

A/N=Awww. I was seriously crying writing this Chapter. But we all knew I had to do it in Emmett's POV.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BPOV**(From the Hospital)

I was in darkness the whole time, just then a burst of white light came through. I was walking through a tunnel when a woman with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. She looked like the spitting image of Emmett. "Hi Isabella, how are you?" She asked. I looked around. "Um…I'm fine, but where am I?" I asked. She laughed a nice bell like laugh. "Bella you're in heaven." She said.

"Oh, what's your name?" She hesitated.

"My full name is Dorothy Elizabeth McCarty." She said.

"You're Emmett's mom?" I asked.

"Yes sweetie and I am glad that he is with such a loving family." She said.

"Thank you. He is a handful though." I said laughing.

"I know he is, he was such a ball of energy when he was little." She said laughing.

**EMPOV**(On the way to the whole hospital)

I can't believe my little sister ended up in the hospital. I mean if something happens to her, I don't know what I will do with myself. She always brought the smile to my face no matter what she did. She just didn't know it, and I love her. We finally pulled up to the hospital and I ran to the front desk. "What room is Isabella Swan in?" I yelled to her. "Hold on sir…She is in room 103 in the ICU." She said. I instantly ran up to the ICU and what I seen was not something I wanted. She had tubes all wrapped into her. I fell to my knees and started crying my eyes out. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Charlie there with tears in his eyes. "Dad, she needs to pull through this, we need her…I." I couldn't even finish the sentence, because of the sobs racking through my body. "It's okay son, she will. She is Isabella Swan." He said.

"I have to make a phone call." I said. He nodded his head and I swiftly walked to the nearest pay phone. I dialed Rosalie's number and after 3 rings she picked up. "Hello," She said. "It's Emmett Rosalie." I said. I was choking with emotion.

"Emmett what's wrong." She said franticly.

"It's B-Bella, she got pissed off at me and she went driving and crashed. She's in the ICU. Please Rose come." I said. I heard the dial tone and knew she was coming. Not seconds later she came busting through with Alice and Jasper and Edward. What's Edward doing here, it doesn't matter. "Oh baby, it'll be okay. I just hugged her and cried in her shoulder. "You can go see her if you want." I said. She nodded and they went in. Seconds later they came back out and Rosalie and Alice had tears in there eyes. "Emmett she looked so helpless, and she is already like a sister to me." She said. Jasper was comforting Alice and Edward was just sitting there playing with his hands, "Edward can I talk to you out in the hallway?" I asked. He looked up and nodded. He got up and we went into the hallway. "So Emmett what did you want to talk about?"

"Cut the crap Edward why are you here?" I asked.

"Well Alice is here so I wanted to be here for moral support." He said.

"That is a bunch of shit right there. You know that I know there is another reason why you wanted to be here." I said. I could see him tense up a little bit.

"Emmett…I know her and I haven't really known each other that much. But I've been having this feeling about her…and I have been thinking about it…I…I love her Emmett. As crazy and fucked up as that sounds, I love her Emmett." He said. Wow I did not expect that to happen. "I believe you Edward. When she comes around and pray to god she does. If she returns your feelings, you better take care of her like she is the Angel from heaven." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Of course Emmett I will worship the ground she walks on." He said. At that point I knew that what he was feeling was true. We walked back in with each others arms around each other. "Baby what happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's just say Edward and I have a better understanding of each other." I said with a smile on my face. "Well that's good because somebody has to love my brother." Alice said. Edward shot a glare at her and we all laughed at that. Just then we heard a flat line beep and my heart dropped. All the doctors and nurses rushed into Bella's room. I looked into the window and my heart broke. I broke down in tears with Rosalie, Alice and the rest. Please Bella survive…

**BPOV**

"So Dorothy am I dead?" I asked.

"Well not exactly. It's not your time to go. When you came up I just had to explain a few things to you. Well first there is someone that loves you so much and he just finally figured it out." She said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I think his name is Edward." She said. Wow Edward Cullen likes me? Thought that would never happen. "But it's okay, you will come around in your own time. He's not expecting you to automatically love you when you wake up." She said.

"Okay, but I have another question." I said.

"I can't answer it now, we already took to long, just jump down through that hole in the clouds and you will return to your body." She said. I gave her a hug and leapt through the clouds.

**EMPOV**

"Doctor, she's not responding to the CPR. Doctor I think you should call it." The nurse said.

"NO! You do not call it. She is my sister and I can't live without her." I said to the doctor. "I'm sorry son, but we have to call it." He said. I just walked out of the room before I heard what the doctor was going to say next. Just then Rosalie, Alice, and Edward came up with drinks. Once they seen my face they dropped everything and ran over to me. "Baby what happened?" Rosalie asked. I couldn't tell her but I had to.

"She's…she's…dead." I said. Just then I heard Alice and Edward cry into each other and Rosalie cried to me. Just then we heard the rush of people go into her room. "She's coming back doctor. She has a heart beat." She said. We all ran to her room and we started crying happy tears.

**BPOV**

I heard people yelling. "She's coming back doctor. She has a heart beat." Some woman said. I fluttered my eyes open and seen a doctor looking into my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked. "In the hospital, you gave a lot of people a scare a little bit ago." He said. I nodded and he left the room. I heard someone burst through the door. It was Emmett with Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper. He came running to me and hugged me in his bear hug. "Bella, you scared us so much. Don't ever do that again, do you hear me? I don't know what I would do without you." He said with tears coming down his face. He let go and my dad was the next person to hug me. "I love you dad, So much." I said. He nodded and took Emmett out of the room and left the Cullen's in my room. "Hi Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward." I said. Alice rushed to me and hugged me. So did Rosalie. "Bella, we would've missed you terribly if you actually died." Rosalie said. I looked at them and said thank you. They left and I said thank you to Jasper and that left Edward and me, "Edward, thank you for being here." I said. He nodded his head.

"Bella I have something to tell you." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Bella, I've liked you since you came to Forks. I can't keep these feelings locked up inside." I was actually happy that he told me these feelings. I guess Dorothy was right.

"Edward, I like you too. But I've been hurt in the past and I hope I can trust you. Edward there is something wrong with me and I can't tell you yet, I don't know how you will react." I said. He smiled and came over to me and put his hands to my face.

"Bella, I also have problems with me and I can't tell you yet either. But that still doesn't change the fact that you're a phenomenal woman. I worship the ground you're walking on." He said. He leaned in and we started kissing. After a while we heard someone clear their throats. He pulled back and I seen Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice smirking. Well Emmett was glaring, but he is the big brother. "Oh I knew this was going to happen." Alice said jumping. "Yeah buddy, don't get too fresh with my sister or we will have problems." Emmett said. I saw Edward gulp in the corner of my eye. I laughed at this and Rosalie was laughing to. "So Bella, you can leave whenever you want to." The doctor said. Once I was discharged we headed out the door to a new freedom…

**A/N=Don't worry. This is not the last chapter. This is still the beginning of the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

I awoke with the clock going off in my ears. I arose from the bead and shut the annoying alarm off. Once the alarm went off, I trudged to the bathroom and started the shower. I turned the heaven called a hot bath. I used a body wash from bed bath and beyond.

After the bath I put on sweat pants and a band tee, well Forever the Sickest Kids tee shirt. I ran down the steps to start breakfast. I could still hear the snores from my dad and brother. I cooked eggs, bacon, and French toast. Once I set the plates and forks. I put food on the plates. I walked to the bottom of the steps and yelled out. "BREAKFAST!!!" I heard a thump and a door open and slam. I saw Emmett come tumbling down the steps, sounding like a hurricane.

Once breakfast was done I washed the dishes. I heard the doorbell ring and heard Charlie get it. When he came back a woman that I thought I would hate to see again. It was Charlie's ex girlfriend Trina. She was tall and blonde. But she was a total bitch. "Hi Bella, how are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine, just fine." I said. Emmett could tell something was about to pop off. I looked at her and could see the smirk on her face. "Bella, Trina and I are going out again." My dad said.

"Oh cool dad." Emmett said. I looked back at him and glared.

"You know Bella, you shouldn't worry so much you may get wrinkles." She said. Emmett started in fear. "Oh Trina, that's a cute outfit looking like a box of lucky charms." I said. Emmett was covering his laughs with coughs. I walked over and almost tripped. "Well I can see that klutz is in your vocabulary." She said.

"Oh don't worry, would you like some breakfast?" I asked. She nodded and sat down. After the first bite she was mmming the whole time. "Hey Bella this is good, almost like you belong in a kitchen." She said with a sneer.

"You belong on a corner, need a pimp?" I asked.

"Bella, don't speak to her like that." My father said.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm just calling a kettle black." I said. I left the room with Emmett.

"Bella that was awesome." He said.

"I know, but you know how much I hate her." I said. He nodded.

"Dad, Emmett and I are going to the store." I said.

"Okay, oh Trina wants go. Can you take her?" My dad asked. Oh god, I don't need her to cause drama in the jeep. "okay," I said. I saw her come out with her 'lucky charm' looking outfit and sneer at me going to the jeep. Once we got in she got in the front and I got in the back. "So Bella, where do you want to go?" Emmett asked.

"How about the mall, I just need some new uggz." I said. He nodded and put on some music. "Oh Emmett I like this song. You know I can tell you lift weights, you have such huge muscles." Trina said.

"Y-yeah, I do." He said pulling his arm from Trina's grasp. I pulled out my phone and dialed Rosalie's number. She picked up. "Hello," She said.

"Oh Hi Rosalie, I would like you to come to the mall really quick I have some…trash I need help cleaning up." I said.

"Okay, I'll be down." She said. I hung up and noticed _her hands _all over his arms.

"Oh Trina, I have a friend you absolutely need to meet." I said.

"Oh, is she like you or like me?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry, she's like you and I." I said.

"Let's hope she doesn't trip all the time." She said. I laughed and hear Emmett warn me. "Bella, it's my jeep. Wait until the parking lot." He said. I nodded and we got to the mall. I noticed Rosalie next to her BMW. I got out and so did Emmett. He went over to Rosalie and kissed her. I looked at the window to see Trina in shock. "Oh Emmy poo, aren't you going to open up the car door for me?" the hoe said.

"Who is that Emmy poo?" Rosalie said pissed off.

"Don't worry Rosalie, that's my dads new girlfriend. She had her hands draped all over Emmy poo. But don't worry you don't have to worry about Emmett. Just watch out for miss 'lucky charms' over there." I said. She smiled and cracked her knuckles. She laughed and gave me a smile.

After the mall we all went home, Emmett went with Rosalie and I drove the jeep home with miss thing in the passenger seat. "You know, Emmett is a big piece of man meat." It said.

"I know, Rosalie is so lucky to be with him." I said.

"Oh don't worry, he'll dump her for me." She said.

"Don't be too sure of yourself." I said.

"Oh I don't have to be." She said. I pulled the car over and got out. I went to the drivers side and pulled her out by that fake ass blond weave. "You know I'm-punch-tired of your –shit. If you decide to come near our family again, let's just say I know many ways to dispose of a body." I said. I could see the fear in her eyes.

**(A/N-Don't worry I thought you should have a little drop of drama in there, she won't be coming back or anything like her. Keep reading.)**

Trina left the next week breaking it off with Charlie. He was a little depressed but he got through it. I started dating Edward, and let's just say our relationship is really good. I'm currently getting ready for our date tonight. He is taking me to La Bella. Alice bought me a nice cocktail dress going down to the floor. It was midnight black, with silver strapped heels. My hair was done up with ringlets on the side of my face. I heard the doorbell ring and I heard Emmett open it up. I could tell Emmett was going to talk to Edward about tonight. I listened at the top of the steps. "Bro, you better only be hoping for some conversation tonight, because if she comes back claiming pregnant, you and I are going to have some problems." **(Awe you have to have some brotherly love in there.)** He said in a threatening voice. I didn't care what they were saying I walked down the steps. Once I hit the last step, Edward's head instantly snapped in my direction. I could already feel the blush claiming my powdered cheeks. He came over and kissed my hand and led me to his vanquish. We headed out into the night for our date….


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey everyone who reads my story, this is Tyler. I just wanted to say that my story is coming out the way I want it, slowly but surely it'll be done. I want to go about maybe 30 chapters but we all know it doesn't always end up like that, but I'm hoping. Oh I'm good for the story, but if anyone wants to Beta this story with me, I don't care just pm me and we'll talk ideas. Now enjoy the story!!!**

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I looked over at the god who was sitting in the seat. I was drinking him in with my eyes. His chiseled jaw, his muscles not too huge but big enough for my liking, and those legs especially what's in between them….Nope I can't think like that, not yet anyway. "What are you staring at love?" He asked. I smirked at his question.

"Oh just something that is too tempting for their own good." I said.

"What would that be my love?" He asked. Oh there he goes with that crooked smile and with the _my love. _He drove to a restaurant but he told me to stay in the car. "I promise Bella, this isn't our date, I just have to pick up something for our date." He said with a smile. "Ok, I'll wait, but it better be a good date." I said with a teasing tone.

"Oh don't worry Bella, it will be worth it." He said kissing me and walking swiftly into the restaurant. I sat there patiently; as it was taking a while I decided to look through his cds. I put my choice in and ATC's 'all around the world' blasts through the speakers. I was doing my own seat dance and didn't see Edward sitting next to me with that cocky smirk on his face. I shrieked in surprise and he started laughing.

"What's wrong Bella? Did you see a ghost?" He asked laughter still evident in his smile. "Don't ever sneak up on me like that again." I said to him still having my breathing decrease. He started driving down the highway. We pulled up in front of these woods. "You know, your not going to take me into the woods and kill me on the spot are you?" I asked. He started laughing at me.

"Why would you think that? Bella I could never do that to you." He said. He put his hand on my cheek caressing it. I leaned into his touch while he drags his thumb across my cheek. He pulls away and I instantly miss the feeling of his hand there.

We trekked a good mile until I started complaining. _Hey it's that time of the month I think I'm susceptible to complaining. _"Edward, how much farther do we have to go?" I ask in a whinny voice.

"Bella we are here, but before you step out of the tree line, let me get everything set." He said. I nodded and he swiftly left. Not 5 minutes later he called me out. I step out of the tree line and gasp at what's in front of me. It's a beautiful meadow with daphodil's and freesia's. I could smell the obvious candles on the small circular table in the middle. There was a man playing the violin. It was the beautiful music of Mozart. "Madam, can I please take your jacket?" A guy with a heavy European accent asked me.

"Yes you can." I said. He took it and put it on a coat rack. A woman came up to me with a towel on her arm. "Madam, could you please follow me? A Mr. Cullen is waiting for you." I nodded and we walked to the small table and Edward stood up. "Thank you Djola, could you bring our food?" Edward asked. She nodded and left. **(A/N-I thought I should've given my great friend Djola some credit.) **

After we ate our food, he came to me and handed me a small box. I opened it up to see the most beautiful ring. I started tearing up at the sight. "Now I know its not much, it's just a promise ring." He said. He pulled it out of the box and slipped it on my finger. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you, and I promise the cherish you until we wed. Can you accept this promise?" He asked with love in his eyes.

"Yes Edward, I can accept it, I love you." I said crashing my lips to his. I moaned against his soft lips. I pulled away and looked at the cute little pout. "Edward we have to stop or this will go somewhere where I'm not ready for it to go, plus Emmett." I said. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

EPOV

I want to tell her my secret but I don't know how to say it. "Bella I have something to tell you, I just hope you can accept me for who I am." I said. She nodded and had a serious face on as did I. "Bella, I made some stupid mistakes in my life. I…have…I have AIDs." I said. Her jaw dropped. I knew it was a bad idea to tell her. I stood up and started fidgeting. "Edward sit down, I have something to tell you also." She said. I nodded and sat down on the chair. "Edward, before I moved here I had a boyfriend named Bryan. Now one night I finally took the next step in our relationship." She said. My fists clenched at this. "Now, it was my choice. After that night, he went to get a check up like he always does at the doctors. He called me and told me that he was tested positive for…AIDs. So I went to get a check up and I tested positive." She said. I was angry at this point. "Bella how could you be so stupid." I said.

"How can I be stupid? What about you?" She said.

"Bella, you made a really stupid mistake. I don't even think I can look at you the same way." I said. I could hear her cry but for some reason I didn't want to comfort her. I knew I was making a mistake. "Fine, you know what Edward? Take me home, I never want to see you again or even speak to you again. Oh while I'm at it here is your stupid promise ring." She said and threw it at me.

BPOV

I can't believe that liberal prick is telling me I made a stupid mistake when he did too. I could feel the tears brimming. We finally made it to my house and I dashed out of the car. I ran in the door and Emmett ran to me. "Bella boo what happened? What did Edward do?" He asked. So I went through with what happened.

"Wow, I can't believe he would break your heart like that." Emmett said. He brought me to his room and we sat there talking while eating Ben & Jerry's. "I can't believe me a straight guy is talking with my sister while eating Ben & Jerry's." He said. I laughed at this. I can see that Edward made a stupid decision. I just hope he can see that it is stupid…

**A/N- I know it's a horrible ending to the chapter but it had to be done. Please keep reviewing. I'll bring Emmett with the Ben & Jerry's shirtless to release those **_**certain **_**cramps. If you review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV(Because it has to be done.)

I drove Bella home and saw her dash out of the car to Emmett's arms. He gave me a death glare. I shrugged I didn't care, she got the disease and I could care less how I hurt her feelings. I was driving down the road and I wanted to stop at the local diner to grab something to eat before I went home. I parked my Volvo and walked into the doors and went to sit at the stool in the front. The waitress came up and I could tell she want to have her way with me right then and there. But I was hungry and didn't care. I ordered a medium rare steak with a twice baked potato, with a coke on the side. Shortly after I was done with my meal the waitress gave me the check, I flipped it over to see her number was written on it. I gladly put it in my cell, whenever I would want to feel frisky I'll call her. I smirked at the thought.

I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. I locked my car and walked in the door to see the whole family on the couch with tears in there eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. My dad couldn't meet my face and my mom was sobbing into his shoulder. I looked at Alice and I could tell by the look what she said. "You didn't Alice did you?" I asked. She shrugged and gave me a glare. I shrunk back a little bit with the look she was giving me. "Why Edward, you just shrugged Bella off because of the same thing." She said with a sneer. I just went over and sat down. I felt myself get punched in the face and expected to be Jasper but surprise it was Carlisle with a glare in my direction. I put my hand up to my face and looked at him in disbelief. "Dad, why-" Before I could finish he punched me again.

"What did I tell you about using protection, you are so stupid sometimes and I can't believe you would dump Bella because she has the same thing you have. She was family to all of us, now she won't be able to come over with you here." He said. A tear came down my face and my dad got off of me. I saw Esme sob into Jasper and he was looking at me like he wanted to kill me. **(A/N-Don't worry Carlisle is not turning abusive. I promise but he will be a little more angered towards Edward.)**

I looked at my family and could tell they were disgusted with me. "Well I can tell where I'm not wanted. I'll be out by tomorrow." I said. Silence filled the room. My mom didn't even beg me to stay. I sighed and went up to my room and started packing. I remembered that I had that waitresses number in my phone. I flipped it open and it dialed. She picked up on the third ring. "Hello," She said.

"Hi, it's the guy from the diner." I said. She immediately perked up.

"Well hello, what can I owe this pleasure of calling?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I can crash at your place for a few weeks until I graduate, to look for a new house." I said. I could hear her giggle.

"Sure, but I hope my house isn't the only thing your using me for." She said.

"No it's not, maybe if you get me a box of Trojans there's more I could do." I said. She squealed and hung up with an okay. I sighed and ran my hand through my hands and looked at the room that is fully packed with boxes. I walked down the steps to only find Jasper.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh you're talking to me, well if you must know I'm living with this waitress I met until I graduate this year and find an apartment for college." I said. He nodded his head.

"You know, we still all love you, no matter what Carlisle did, we all love you even him. He was just so angry that you wouldn't tell him what you had, hence him being a doctor. But I understand if you don't want to face the family. I just want to say no matter what I will always be by your side with whatever decision you decide about leaving." He said. I had tears down my face by the time he was done. "I know bro, I just can't be here when I can see the disappointment I am to Carlisle. Even to Esme for taking her daughter away from her." I said. He nodded and we hugged, once we were done I asked him if he wanted to come. He said yes and we drove to this bar that is owned by a friend that I know. He gave us drinks and by the time we were done we were wasted drunk. I drove home and we were belching out the lyrics to save the bull and ride a cowboy. I'm glad we drove home safely. When we came out Alice ran over to Jasper and hugged him. "Jasper, you're not drunk." She said worried.

"Yep, Eddie and I here got wasted as you can see little pixie." He said in a drunken state. She looked over to me and gave me a glare. "Of course I could expect this from you, first you hurt the whole family by hurting Bella, and now you get Jasper drunk and drive home on top of that. You know what, I do not want to see your face near this family again. You just keep ruining yourself and I can tell that breaking up with Bella is hurting you, but go fix yourself before you hurt your family in the process." She said. I was a little sober by then and I jumped in the Volvo and sped off towards the waitresses house. Once I knocked on the door she opened it up and jumped into my arms making out with me. I walked to her bedroom and tried to forget my problems into the night.

BPOV

I woke up with red puffy eyes and felt my phone vibrate. I looked to see it was Alice. I opened it up. _Bella, come over and I can do your make up. Don't worry Edward is not here he took off last night somewhere. Please come we don't want you to hide yourself from us for what he did. _I texted her back saying 'ok'. I got dressed and headed down the steps. I saw Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal. "Hey kiddo is everything alright?" He asked eyeing me.

"Yep, everything is fine. I'm just going over to see Alice so she can give me a make over." I said.

"But I thought you just broke up with Edward last night?" He asked.

"Don't worry dad, he's not there, Alice said that Edward took off last night and he hasn't come home yet." I said. He nodded and I saw Emmett come down the steps yawning showing his muscles flex. "God Emmett put a shirt on." I said with a smirk.

"Your just mad because you can't have none of this man meat right here." He said wiggling his eyebrows. "Ewww you might be into incest but I'm not." I said. He laughed with me and Charlie just left shaking his head saying 'kids'. Emmett and I ate breakfast in peace, once I was done I put the bowl in the sink and grabbed my car keys and I left to go over Alice's.

I walked up to the porch and before I could open the door it was wrenched open to see a hyper pixie as she hugged the life out of me. "Alice, Can't…breath." I said. She let go. "Oops, sorry." She said with a smile on her face.

"Come on lets just get this over with." I said as I pushed her in the door. I said hi to the whole family minus a person that wasn't even here. "Bella, I'm going to make you drop dead gorgeous for school tomorrow so you can seek out some new man meat." Alice said. "Alice don't you think that's moving a little too fast." I said.

"Oh nonsense, it's never too fast for a new relationship after a bad one." She said. I nodded and let the evil pixie work her magic.

2 hours later…

I looked into the mirror and my jaw dropped. "Alice, I look gorgeous thank you." I said hugging her. "Don't worry we will make my brother see what he is missing." She said with a wink. I sighed and we piled into her Porsche as we drove off to the mall for new clothing. I just hope my future will be better or bring Edward back. No matter what happened there is still a part of me that still loves him.

**A/N= Don't hate me, I know where I'm going with this, I'm planning a sequal after this first story. I promised you a BellaXEdward fic and you will get it….Eventually.**

**Please Review I need to know if you like it. ******** Always from Tyler.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

"Come on baby, we love each other just let your feelings do the talking." Chuck said as he was trying to kiss me on his bed. "No Chuck, I'm sorry I can't do this." I said to my boyfriend I had for about 4 months since after Edward. It was currently the summer and Alice took me to a club after we went shopping. I was sitting down on the bench waiting for Alice to get something from the restaurant. This guy sat next to me and I couldn't help but notice how hot he looked. He caught me looking at him. "Hi, my name is Chuck. What's yours?" He asked. I hesitated at first but shook his hand.

"My name is Bella." I said. Ever since then we have been talking and we started going out. Of course Alice was ecstatic. After a while I started seeing Edward hang around girls at our school, I would either see his tongue shoved down some girls throat or I would hear the word 'fuck me Cullen' come from the janitors closet.

The whole Cullen family would never bring up Edward, well just the simple fact that we never heard from him. The only people who seen him were Alice, and I. Alice was currently not trying to talk to Edward at all. I would either nod at him or give a small smile. But now it was summer after graduation and Edward left town after that, I don't know where he went and it kind of hurts. I was currently waiting for the mail man for my letters from college to see if I got accepted.

I seen the mail man come down the street and he handed me a bunch of letters. I could tell that my college letters came. I separated the mail and ran up the stairs. I called Alice. "hello," She said.

"Alice come quick, I got my letters bring yours and we can see which colleges we got accepted to." I said. She said okay and I heard her Porsche pull into the drive way about 5 minutes later. She ran up to my room and dumped her letters on the bed.

30 minutes later….

We had opened every single letter. Alice applied to the same schools I did and we each got accepted to each one of them. I looked up to her and we started squealing. We were jumping up and down and I was really happy. "Alice, now we have to choose the same school. Now where do you feel like going?" I asked. She started thinking and clapped at her decision. "How about Harvard." She said.

"Huh, that could work with you wanting to be a lawyer and me wanting to be a writer." I said. I nodded and said yes. She went home to tell her parents and I waited for my brother and father to come home from the fishing trip. Once they came in I prepared a buffet and I didn't hear any complaints. Once they finished my father started to talk. "Well Bella, not that I mind coming home to a buffet but what is the occasion?" He asked.

"Yeah, wa wis we woccasion?" Emmett asked with a mouth full. I laughed and started what I wanted to say.

"Well you know how I applied for about 10 different colleges." I said they nodded. "Well I got them all back and after I was checking with Alice we got to accepted to all of them." I said. My dad stood up with a proud look on his face. "Congratulations Bella, I knew you would do well." He said.

"I'm not finished. Alice and I planned on going to the same college, so with her wanting to be a lawyer and me being a writer, we decided to go to Harvard." I said. Emmett choked and Charlie had a shocked face. "You are going to Harvard?" Emmett asked. I nodded and he sighed. "Damn Bella, your making me look like a chump with going to a community college." He said. I laughed. I looked at dad and he still couldn't form a coherent sentence. I could see tears in forming in his eyes. "Bella, I'm so proud of you. I can't believe a Swan is actually going to Harvard, I…I." He couldn't even finish the sentence. I jumped on him and hugged him with my life and I felt Emmett hug to. "Don't worry dad, I'm just the smart cookie in the bunch." I said and heard Emmett laugh.

"But dad, I will always be your little girl no matter what. Just be glad someone is going with me to keep an eye on me." I said. We were crying and I went to pull out the secret weapon. "Oh come on Bella, not the Ben & Jerry's." Emmett said.

"Yes Emmett, it's the right time for Ben & Jerry's." I said. After the ice cream was finished we all talked about our fears and I couldn't believe I got Emmett and Charlie to cry for once. I laughed at this and heard two people come in. It was Jasper and Alice. "Wow Emmett you cry, what a pussy." Jasper said sitting down with Alice sitting on his lap. "Shut up dude, I can't help it when Bella brings out the Ben & Jerry's." He said.

"Oh god the Ben & Jerry's, I can see your point then." Jasper said beside himself. Well after that conversation I turned to Alice. "So how did telling your parents go?" I asked.

"It went well, Carlisle was so proud and you know how emotional Esme is." She said waving her hand in the air. "Oh I know exactly is." I said.

After talking Emmett went out on a date with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice left and I went up the steps to start a story that has been in the back of my mind. '_About three things I was positive: First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him... and I didn't know how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood. And third I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.' _ I finished that quote and started writing some more. I of course wanted to name the characters after my friends and family. After I wrote about 20 pages I shut the computer off. Once I closed my eyes I let the slumber drift to my eyes.

/&/

3 months later….

I woke up to the rain clouds in the window. It was a week before college and Alice and I needed to get to our college apartment to set up. Once I showered and ate I heard the doorbell. I went to answer it to reveal Chuck. "Hi Bella," he said.

"Hey Chuck. I'm glad you're here, I'm leaving for college soon and wanted to see you before I left." I said. Chuck was a year younger than me and won't be graduating until this year coming up. He came and swept me up in his arms and gave me the best kiss anyone could give. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around to see Emmett. "Hey Emmett, are you ready to help me load the truck?" I asked.

"Yeah, but man don't grope my sister with her brother standing in the same room." Emmett said. Chuck chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Bella, I'll help if you want me to." He said.

"Of course the more the merrier, plus I promised Alice we would go shopping for new college outfits." I said. I waved to them and seen Alice's Porsche. She honked in annoyance. I jumped in and put on my Gucci sun glasses. "Are we ready Miss Swan?" She asked. "Why yes Miss Whitlock." I said. Jasper proposed to Alice last week and to say she was ecstatic was an understatement, she ended up cooking for the whole family and shooed Esme out of her kitchen. I laughed at that memory. "What are you laughing at?" Alice asked.

"I was just remembering when Jasper proposed to you and you kicked Esme out of the kitchen to cook for everyone." I said.

"Oh god, I remember that. Your brother wouldn't stop calling me Over Hyper Betty Crocker for a week." She said. I nodded and we parked into the malls parking lot. There was a question bugging me in the back of my mind. "Hey Alice, have you heard from Edward?" I asked.

"No, well we heard he is becoming a doctor but that's all we know." She said.

"Oh," I said a little disappointed.

"Come on Bella, don't tell me you have feelings for him again." She said.

"No it's not that Alice, it's just no matter what he did, I just want him and I to be on good terms with each other and I want to make sure he's okay." I said.

"It's alright, he's going to be okay, you know how I am on these things." She said. I nodded and we did a full day of shopping. Once Alice dropped me off saying she will come to pick me up early in the morning. I seen that the truck was packed and locked. I headed inside and seen Charlie and Emmett on the kitchen table. "Hey Bella, we thought we would hang out as a family under one roof before you left to college." Charlie said. I went and hugged him and gave Emmett a hug. I looked at the table to see at least 16 different Ben & Jerry's on the table. I started to tear up and seen that Emmett already started tearing up.

This is where my family is now. Eating Ben & Jerry's talking about our fears about the future of our careers. I could tell that our future would be far from boring.

**A/N= This is the end of this one, I'm making a sequal called 'AIDs in the college life'.**


End file.
